Uchiha Izumi
by KEIzumi
Summary: 3 Uchihas survived the killing, not 2. One joined the Akatsuki. Another graduated and became a shinobi. The last one disappeared, now to resurface.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Too bad. So sad. Me mad. I don't own Naruto … T-T But Izumi is mine! My own! My preciousssssssssssssssssssssss!

* * *

Uchiha Izumi

**Prologue**

A young girl was with her uncle one day. She was studying healing there. Her family was a long line of healers, some even greater than Tsunade-sama. Young Uchiha Izumi was a ninja destined for greatness, and learning secret healing techniques would sure help her out! While at her uncle's, she also played with her cousins and practiced various jutsu techniques. She beat them so easily with the help of the Sharingan she had developed at 7 years, just a year ago. But this was a big secret, of course. This Uchiha family didn't want to let the high ones know though, or their talented Izumi would probably be taken away and trained unwisely. Uchiha Izumi was no doubt special!

At the time, Uchiha Itachi had climbed higher and higher in rank and power. He was already an ANBU member, but that was nothing to him. He was somewhat peacefully considering his mass killing plot under a tree, when he somehow starting sensing the presence of a powerful Sharingan. It came form the rather isolated area of the great Uchiha healers. This area was very interesting, as the healing families had only young, young children and the adults had very little use for and so very weak Sharingan. This was something to ponder!

The way fate works is ever unusual. When done at the right time and place, many outcomes can happen. While Uchiha Izumi was traversing through the woods to find a serene place to practice, Uchiha Itachi was heading to his favorite lookout. Therefore, both went to the same place. They quickly sensed the company, and the battle began!

Alert and keen, neither Uchiha was slow to make a critical opening move. They could tell that their opponent bore Sharingan, but the eye had not yet been shown. Izumi thought, "Damn this guy's mobile, hostile, agile. He's good, kind of hot, and definitely someone of heard of." Itachi thought, "Not one man has lasted very long in a fight against me. Could this slightly cute girl possibly pose a threat? I kind of like her …"So far in the battle, it had just been some advanced basic techniques, but now, it was fierce. REVEAL THE SHARINGAN! They fought well, but when Itachi starting to really use his Sharingan, Izumi lost. The battle ended with some rightful glares, learning of each other's names, and a unique first impression of both. They went their separate ways, not to see each other until …

Itachi had done his mass killing. The news was all around Konoha. All Uchihas were dead, except Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uchiha Izumi.


	2. To Forget: Konoha

Disclaimer: Yea. I wish. But no, I don't own Naruto T-T. But Izumi is all mine!

* * *

Uchiha Izumi

**To Forget: Konoha**

It was so terrible, yet so lucky. That fateful day, Uchiha Izumi had coincidentally run off into the woods for training. Uchiha Itachi probably thought it was too bothersome to seek her out, or that she'd die soon anyway (no family, no provisions, etc.), so he secretly let her live. He killed off everyone else, or at least hurt them enough so that they'd die soon after. He killed everyone off except, as you may already know, his weak younger brother Uchiha Sasuke.

Izumi had heard the news somehow. She stalled for 15 hours before hastening back to the Uchiha village. Dead bodies were everywhere. Oh, province! Was there anyone who was not dead? Izumi knew she had to get more knowledge, and went in search for someone to temporarily revive.

She strayed across her best friend's house, and chose to enter. No matter what the terms, her best friend, Kitae, would never lie to her. She forced a pill down Kitae's throat without thinking and Kitae immediately choked. As Kitae came alive again, Izumi finally noticed her surroundings. Everything was blood-soaked. Her Kitae looked lower than dirt. Izumi, for some stupid reason, broke down and started weeping. When Kitae was barely conscious, she was killed again, this time by her very best friend. Izumi's tears had touched Kitae's open wounds, stung Kitae, and caused pain that had been too much for poor Kitae to bear. Waste of a pill, but not exactly. By this sad action, Izumi had gained the Sharingan's torture technique (but no one said she knew how to use it). But it really was not worth it, and Izumi just blindly continued her crying, harder than ever.

Often Izumi thought of the past, especially this particular event. When she did, she was always quite ashamed of herself. She looked so stupid just sitting there crying. Kitae wouldn't have wanted her to become so helpless (not that she did). Besides, now wasn't the time to be daydreaming. Izumi was on the run. All she did was stay at a hotel, and "steal" a few too many things. Now, she was being pursued.

As she ran through the forest, with two villagers behind her, her consciences were arguing about what she had done. Angel conscience was mortified for her idiotic actions. She complained that if Izumi hadn't taken so many things (that she couldn't even pay for), they could have left the hotel innocent and feeling replenished. "No running around on an empty stomach!" Devil conscience, on the other hand, completely agreed with Izumi's feats. Who can't resist some nice additions? "It's not like anyone else doesn't leave the stuff alone! They drag it home like everyone else!"

"But at least they don't go ordering scented, top-quality, expensive objects! And at least they don't bring home towels that they had put to wash at least a million times!"

"Who can help it? Nice, fluffy towels … the hotel surely won't and wouldn't need to miss them! They've plenty to spare for poor girls like Izumi!"

This pointless argument went on until they had run out of comebacks. It had already happened, so there was really nothing they could do about it. The past was past. Oh, well. Let's just worry about running for now!

When Izumi finally lost them, she was pretty tired. She needed to find a place to "stay" the night, but the chase had brought her to the middle of nowhere. The nearest place was Konoha … but Konoha … Izumi didn't like Konoha. It was the scene of the "accident". She actually had no choice, since she wasn't exactly welcome in the other nearby places … (Izumi was a good person, doing good deeds, but she also did extremely bad ones …) Konoha it was, a.k.a had to be.

It was the first time Izumi had set foot in Konoha for years. It was her luck to have bumped into Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. They were waiting for Kakashi-sensei to take them somewhere, but he was late as usual. It was a huge stare down.

Naruto thought,"Hmmmmmm … I wonder who she is, and what she's doing in the middles of the night? She got an evil glare though … sccaaarrrryyyyy …" Sakura thought,"aWwZz. Cute little girl. Fashionable outfit, I might add. Wonder why she's here …" Sasuke thought," I feel as though I know her … and I have this weird sense of a power ...Who is she?" Izumi thought, "Interesting ninjas. The blonde looks a bit crazy, the pink girl seems nice though, but then that dark dude is kind of off … Who are they waiting for? Well, no time to ponder. Gotta go!"

Izumi left in a flash and settled down next to a tree. It was sleepy time for her.


End file.
